


Beerdigung

by Dead_Eye



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Eye/pseuds/Dead_Eye
Summary: Horde Prime ist besiegt; der Krieg ist vorüber.Während Königin Glimmer und Bow Brightmoon wiederherstellen, müssen sich Adora und Catra ihrer Vergangenheit stellen und den Verlust von Shadow Weaver verarbeiten.Eine kurze Geschichte, die direkt an das Ende der Serie anknüpft.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 1





	Beerdigung

Brightmoon. Der Abend nach dem Sieg über Horde Prime.

Glimmer öffnete die Tür zu dem Schlafzimmer, dass sie Adora schon damals zugewiesen hatte, als sie sich gerade erst der Rebellion angeschlossen hatte. Kaum zu glauben, wie lange das nun schon wieder zurück lag.

Adora trat gemeinsam mit Bow, Glimmer und Catra ein und sah sich ein wenig um. „Wow, ihr habt hier ja alles schon wieder aufgeräumt und hergerichtet“, sagte sie erstaunt.

„Ja, der falsche Hordak hat ein paar der Klone um sich geschart und zusammen haben sie das ganze Schloss in Null Komma Nix wieder bewohnbar gemacht“, antwortete Glimmer glücklich. „Adora, du kannst natürlich dein Zimmer wieder haben. Catra, für dich haben wir leider kein Zimmer mehr frei.“ Sie stemmte triumphierend die Hände in die Hüften und grinste Catra vielsagend an. „Aber ich glaube, du wirst schon damit klarkommen, dir das Schlafzimmer mit Adora zu teilen.“

Catra wurde plötzlich ganz rot im Gesicht und schnaubte. „Was? Wovon redest du bitte?“, quietschte sie mit hoher Stimme.

Glimmer und Bow mussten lachen und Adora beobachtete sie verlegen. Auch sie hatte ganz rote Wangen bekommen. Erst vor wenigen Stunden hatte Catra ihr ihre Liebe gestanden und Adora hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie ebenso für sie empfand. Sie war überrascht und überwältigt gewesen. Sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass sie sterben würde. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr gehabt, sich gegen das tödliche Virus von Horde Prime zu wehren. Sie war in eine große Leere gestürzt, aus der es kein Entrinnen gab. Kein Licht, keine Hoffnung. Nur Dunkelheit und Kälte. Und dann hatte Catra die drei magischen Worte gesagt. Worte, die sich für immer tief in Adoras Gedächtnis gebrannt hatten. „Ich liebe dich!“ Die gähnende Leere, die sie zu verschlingen drohte, war zusammengeschrumpft und ihr Herz war von einem warmen Licht durchflutet worden, das das Leben zurück in Adoras Körper gebracht hatte. „Ich liebe dich auch“, hatte sie zu Catra gesagt und dann hatten sie sich geküsst. Sie konnte noch immer nicht begreifen, was genau passiert war. Sie fühlte sich wie neu geboren. In ihrem Inneren hatte sich eine Wärme ausgebreitet, die sie noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Als hätte ihr Leben in diesem Augenblick erst richtig begonnen.

Bow und Glimmer neckten Catra, doch Adora nahm ihre Worte nicht wahr. In Gedanken war sie einzig und allein bei Catra.

„Entspann dich, Catra“, sagte Bow und Adora kehrte langsam wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Wir sind schon weg!“ Er nahm Glimmer an der Hand und zog sie zur Tür heraus.

Catra und Adora waren endlich allein und Catra atmete tief durch.

„Was für ein Tag, hm?“, meinte Adora ruhig. „Wir haben Horde Prime besiegt. Und der Krieg ist endlich vorbei.“

„Ja“, entgegnete Catra melancholisch. „Endlich vorbei.“ Sie schlang die Arme um sich, als würde sie frösteln.

„Was ist mit dir? Alles okay?“ Adora legte die Hände auf Catras Schultern.

„Ja. Es geht mir gut. Es ist nur… es war ein wirklich langer Tag. Als wir heute beim Herzen waren, da dachte ich, ich… ich würde dich schon wieder verlieren.“ Ihre Stimme war dünn und brüchig geworden und sie konnte nur mit Mühe die Tränen unterdrücken.

„Du hast mich aber nicht verloren.“ Sie nahm Catra in die Arme und zog sie fest an sich. „Es ist vorbei. Endlich ist alles vorbei. Und nichts und niemand kann uns mehr trennen.“ Catra schnurrte und vergrub das Gesicht an Adoras Schulter. Es war eine warme Nacht und ein angenehmer Wind kam zum Fenster herein und umwehte sie. Es vergingen Minuten bis sie sich sanft von Catra löste. „Was meinst du?“, fragte sie. „Wollen wir schlafen gehen? Ich bin hundemüde.“

Catra lächelte verliebt und nickte. „Ja, ich auch.“

Sie nahm ihr kleines Bündel, in dem sie ihre Schlafsachen hatte, und durchschritt den Raum, um sich hinter dem Paravent umzuziehen, blieb jedoch auf halbem Wege stehen. „Ein Wasserfall? Du hast ernsthaft einen Wasserfall in deinem Schlafzimmer?“

Adora grinste verlegen und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Ah, ja. Na klar. Den braucht man doch.“

„Ach echt? Wofür?“

Sie lachte dümmlich. „Naja, das weiß ich auch nicht so genau.“ Ihr Lachen erstarb abrupt und sie sah Catra todernst an. „Aber das werde ich gleich morgen früh herausfinden!“

Catra blinzelte verdutzt und fing dann an zu lachen. „Du bist so doof, Adora!“

Adora lächelte mild. Es gefiel ihr, Catra auf diese Art lachen zu hören; auf die gelöste und glückliche Art. Und am meisten mochte sie es, wenn sie diejenige war, die sie zum Lachen brachte. Das war schon früher so gewesen, bevor der Krieg sie voneinander getrennt hatte. Nur war es ihr damals nie so bewusst gewesen.

Sie zog ihre robuste rote Jacke aus und legte sie über einen Stuhl. Sie entledigte sich ihrer übrigen Kleidung und schlüpfte in ein Nachthemd, das auf dem Bett lag. Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam auch Catra hinter dem Paravent hervor. Sie trug den grauen, knappen Zweiteiler, den sie schon damals im Raumschiff zum Schlafen getragen hatte, nachdem Adora sie aus den Fängen von Horde Prime befreit hatte. Adora konnte es sich nicht verkneifen Catras Körper zu betrachten, als diese herüber kam und sich zu ihr auf die Bettkante setzte.

„Alles okay, Catra? Du siehst so nachdenklich aus.“

„Hm? Ja. Ja, alles okay. Ich glaube, ich bin einfach nur müde und kaputt.“

Adora wusste, dass das nicht stimmte. Etwas bedrückte Catra, das war klar. Aber jetzt war nicht der richtige Moment, um darüber zu reden. Es gab zu vieles, dass sie beide erstmal verarbeiten mussten. Bestimmt war es das Beste, erstmal eine Nacht drüber zu schlafen. Danach würde es auch für Catra einfacher sein darüber zu reden. Sie wusste, dass Catra im Moment nicht fähig dazu war, über solche Dinge zu reden. Aber sie konnte für sie da sein; es ihr leichter machen.

„Komm her“, sagte sie sanft und nahm Catra am Handgelenk. „Leg dich hin.“

Catra drehte ihr das Gesicht zu und lächelte dankbar. „Okay.“

Adora nahm sie in die Arme und zog sie sanft an sich heran. Sie gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. „Schlaf gut, meine Kleine. Ich hab dich lieb!“

„Ich hab dich auch lieb“, gab Catra zurück und vergrub das Gesicht an Adoras Schulter. Sie schnurrte. Adora zog die dünne Bettdecke über sie beide drüber, sodass sie es schön kuschelig hatten. Ihre Hand streichelte Catras Hinterkopf. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie beide einschliefen.


End file.
